


Howl At The Moon

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Beta!Harry, Beta!Louis, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Niall, beta!Zayn, pregnant!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From hunting to protecting the camp, and taking a mate to growing a family, Liam has his work cut out for him as pack alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh of relief. “God…” he panted.

“No, just me,” Liam chuckled above him.

Opening his eyes, Niall gazed up at the pack alpha lying on top of him. “Close enough,” he smiled tiredly.

“Sweet-talking me now, are you?” Liam laughed. He leaned down and kissed Niall’s forehead. “I think we’ll probably be here for a good twenty minutes,” he noted, flicking his eyes down to where he was buried inside the blonde.

“Mm… good,” Niall hummed. He lifted his head and joined his lips with Liam’s, the two sharing a long kiss before parting.

“I’m glad you’re the last one in the run of heats I have to solve,” Liam murmured, nuzzling his face into Niall’s neck. “I can stay with you longer and you’re better to talk to.”

“Thanks,” Niall said softly. He didn’t like thinking about Liam helping the other omegas in their pack when they were in heat. He preferred to imagine that Liam was  _his_  alpha, not just the pack alpha.

“The girls aren’t nearly as good conversation as you are,” Liam continued, his lips wandering across Niall’s neck. “But maybe that’s ‘cause you’re the only male omega in the pack.”

“All the other guys are betas,” Niall nodded.

They shared a comfortable silence, Niall wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck and the alpha leaning their foreheads together. “Y'know,” Liam hummed after ten minutes, “I have to take a mate soon.”

Niall looked away and nodded, another crack splitting through his heart. “Big decision,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Liam sighed. He nuzzled Niall’s jaw. “Take a mate, start a family… my own pack, not the one I took from my father.”

“You made this one your own when you accepted me into the pack,” Niall said softly. “And then Sophia.”

Liam shook his head. “That’s not my own pack. That’s accessorising my father’s pack.”

“I’m an accessory?” Niall asked, sounding a little hurt.

“No, babe, but you know what I mean. All I did was widen my selection of omegas to take as my mate in order to start my own pack.”

Niall didn’t want to continue this conversation, so pecked Liam’s lips and gently tugged him into a hug. They shared another silence, then Liam moaned softly in his ear. Niall felt the alpha’s knot shrinking, allowing the brunette to slide out of him.

“Mind if I stay?” Liam asked, moving to Niall’s side.

“Go ahead,” Niall whispered. He rolled so he was facing away from Liam, the alpha sliding up behind him and draping an arm around his waist.

“Your tent is neater than mine,” Liam murmured, kissing the back of Niall’s neck.

Glancing around at his small space, Niall giggled, “Is that why you keep me around?”

“Absolutely,” Liam replied teasingly.

“And here was me thinking I had a chance at being your omega,” Niall chuckled humourlessly. Liam didn’t seem to notice, but Niall was dying inside. “So… was this my last heat before you take your mate?”

“Yeah,” Liam sighed. “No more making the rounds for me. Once I’m mated, the omegas I don’t choose will move off to the betas.”

Eyes filling with tears, Niall just nodded, crying silently as Liam held him from behind.

 

When Niall woke, Liam was shaking his shoulder gently. “Get dressed, sweetheart. Morning now.”

“Yeah,” Niall croaked. Liam disappeared outside, Niall sitting up and rubbing his eyes before slowly dressing himself. He trudged outside, slowly sitting down beside the fire pit.

“How’re you this morning?” Louis asked as he plopped down beside Niall.

“Yeah,” Niall shrugged noncommittally, not looking at his friend.

“Well, not as good as yesterday, then. Everyone could hear how good you felt yesterday,” Louis teased, poking Niall’s side.

Hiding his face, Niall mumbled, “Shut up, Louis. I was in heat, I needed it.”

“You make it sound like that’s the only reason,” Louis noted. Niall blushed and Louis smiled at him. “Have you told him yet?”

“Told him what?” Niall muttered.

“That you’re in love with him,” Louis whispered. Niall had told him he would rather everyone not know about his not-so-insignificant feelings for the pack alpha.

Niall snorted. “No.”

“Why not?”

Looking at Louis incredulously, Niall countered, “Are you insane?” Louis simply raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t matter, Lou. He takes his mate, soon, and male omegas are never taken as a male pack alpha’s mate.”

“Maybe you telling him would influence his decision,” Louis shrugged.

Scoffing, Niall muttered, “Don’t be an idiot.”

Louis sighed and shook his head. “Whatever.”

 

A few days later, Louis found Niall sulking in his tent, his chin on his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. “What’s up, Ni?” Louis asked, sitting beside him. “You’ve been hiding in here for days.”

“Liam takes his mate, soon,” Niall whispered. “I just wish he’d get it over with.”

“Why?” Louis queried.

“So I can just have the confirmation that my life isn’t worth living anymore and get on with ending it,” Niall sniffed.

“Niall!” Louis exclaimed, horrified. “No way. I won’t let you, not a chance.”

“But what’s the point if I’m in love with Liam and he takes one of the girls as his omega?” Hiding his face, Niall sobbed, “It’ll be Sophia. He hasn’t accepted any other omegas into the pack since her.”

“Maybe that’s because there’s now enough omegas for him to take one and the betas all get one, too,” Louis suggested, patting his friend’s shoulder. “You know Liam; he wouldn’t want anyone left out.”

“I’ll be left out,” Niall whispered.

“Stop being so down on yourself,” Louis ordered. “There’s plenty of betas who would take you. Josh, for one, has been eyeing you off like a raw steak since the minute you arrived. And Harry’s been giving you a few little looks over the past few weeks.” When Niall peeked up at him, Louis assured him, “Even if Liam doesn’t take you as his omega, one of the other guys gladly will.”

Wiping his eyes, Niall checked quietly, “Someone would want me?”

“'Course they would,” Louis chuckled.

Niall’s eyes moved to the floor again. “I still want Liam,” he mumbled.

Shrugging, Louis stated, “Then tell him.”

“No!” Niall whisper-shouted.

“Come on, Ni, this’s been bugging you for days. Just tell him how you feel. For heaven’s sake, he might even choose you.”

Biting his lip, Niall whispered, “You really think I should tell him?”

“Yes,” Louis stated firmly.

Niall deliberated with himself for a moment before a small smile grew on his lips. “Okay. I’ll tell him when he gets back from hunting.”

“Good,” Louis grinned.

 

Evening was closing in on the camp when Niall heard familiar footsteps. He watched Liam hand his kill over to one of the betas, then hurried up to him. “Liam, there’s something I really need to t-”

“Hold that thought, okay?” Liam grinned, pressing his finger to Niall’s lips to silence him. “Tonight’s the night I take my mate,” he whispered eagerly before making his way over to the fire pit.

Niall stood in stunned silence for a moment. Then it hit him. “He’s already chosen…” Feeling his heart shatter, Niall ran to his tent and closed the door, curling up in a ball as his tears fell.

“Alright everyone!” Liam’s voice rang out through the camp, his pack gathering around the fire pit. “Tonight I take my mate.”

The betas cheered, and Liam was too happy to reprimand whoever it was that muttered, “Finally he won’t be the only one getting some.”

“Now,” Liam continued, turning to where the omegas were sitting. “I hadn’t made-” He frowned, running a quick headcount and noticing someone was missing. “Where’s Niall? The whole pack has to be here for this.”

Louis hopped up from his seat. “I’ll go get him, alpha,” he sighed, jogging off towards Niall’s tent.

“I have a name, Louis,” Liam called after him.

“Sorry, Liam.” Louis ducked into Niall’s tent, finding him sobbing and sniffing in a ball on the floor. “Niall?”

“H-he’s alr-ready ch-chosen,” Niall hiccupped. “He didn’t even l-let me s-say it.”

“Ni,” Louis sighed, kneeling beside his friend. “C'mon, Ni, you have to come sit with the rest of us. Whether you told him or not, he’s chosen, and who says he didn’t choose you?”

“Don’t be stupid, Louis, he chose Sophia,” Niall sniffed, sitting up. “Why would he choose me? This is about the good of the pack, not how one omega out of twelve feels about the pack alpha.”

“Come on, Ni, we have to be out there,” Louis insisted.

Sniffling, Niall gave a sad nod and let Louis haul him to his feet, the two of them heading towards the centre of the camp. Niall slumped down with the other omegas, keeping his head down. The darkness hid most of his tears, but there were still a few falling which would catch the light of the fire.

“Okay, as I was saying, I take my mate tonight,” Liam repeated. “This was a really tough decision to begin with, but in the end I went by my father’s advice; choose the one you want. Don’t choose based on who would make the better parent of your children, or who can cook better, and definitely don’t choose based on who the pack thinks you should take. Choose the one that makes you happy, because ultimately, whoever you choose is the one you have to be able to cope with. Whether they be crying or scared or pregnant, you have to want to look after them.” Shrugging slightly, Liam smiled, “And going by that advice, the choice was simple.” He held his hand out. “Niall.”

Niall lifted his head and sniffled. “Yes?” he whispered.

Giving him a slightly confused look, Liam wiggled his fingers to draw attention to his outstretched hand.

There was a moment of silence, then Niall’s eyes widened. “Y-you… you’re choosing  _me_?”

“Well, I’m trying to,” Liam chuckled lightly.

Slowly taking Liam’s hand, Niall stood up, allowing the alpha to bring him closer. “B-but I’m not a girl…” Niall whispered.

“So?”

Niall bit his lip. “You really want to take me as your mate?” He asked quietly.

“I’m not holding anyone else’s hands,” Liam pointed out.

Blinking at fresh tears, Niall kept his mouth shut. He gave Liam’s hands a gentle squeeze, finding himself being pulled forward and swept into a kiss. The feeling of Liam’s lips against his own coupled with the knowledge that no one else would ever feel that again made Niall melt, his arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck. “Mm…”

Liam’s hand slid from Niall’s back to his bum, squeezing and tugging the blonde closer. His hand wandered again to grab the back of Niall’s thigh and pull it up around his hip. He felt Niall moan against his lips, then jump up to wrap his other leg around him.

“Mm, hello,” Liam grinned, shifting Niall slightly before jerking his hips up.

Niall gasped, burying his face in Liam’s neck. Liam repeated the action a few times, causing Niall to moan loud enough for the rest of the pack to hear.

A few suppressed noises from the pack drew Liam’s attention, noticing the betas all looking uncomfortable and gazing longingly at the omegas. “Choose wisely,” he instructed the betas, voice deep and gravelly and making Niall cling to him tighter. “I have chosen. Now it’s your turn.” He returned his attention to Niall and began walking them away from the pack, who then sprang into action.

“The girls will be okay, right?” Niall asked as Liam let them into the alpha tent.

“They’ll be fine,” Liam assured him, closing up the door and pressing his lips to Niall’s neck. “Speaking of fine.” He grabbed the hem of Niall’s T-shirt and pulled it up, using one hand to hold the blonde up while he moved his arms to let the alpha pull his top off completely. Throwing the T-shirt carelessly, Liam hitched Niall up further and started to press wet kisses over his chest.

“Liam…” Niall moaned softly, eyes closed and head tipped back.

Liam laid Niall on his back on the floor, still kissing Niall’s skin tenderly. Eventually, his lips found a nipple, kissing and sucking it gently.

“Liam…” Niall’s hands grasped Liam’s hair, but the alpha gently moved his hands away so the blonde’s arms were spread wide on the floor.

“Just let me touch you,” Liam murmured, returning to his work. He lightly tugged Niall’s nipple with his teeth, rolling it in his mouth with his tongue before sucking harder. Niall’s whole body trembled, a shaky moan leaving his mouth. Moving on to the other side, Liam gave the other nipple the same treatment before pulling up to hover over the blonde, who was panting quietly below him. “So beautiful,” he whispered, smoothing his hands down Niall’s sides, over his ribs to his hips.

Niall was too breathless to respond as Liam littered kisses over his chest and shoulders. “I can’t believe you chose me,” Niall whispered unintentionally.

Humming against Niall’s skin, Liam kissed his way up the omega’s neck to his jaw. “The girls just didn’t do it for me,” he mumbled, lips brushing against Niall’s jaw as he spoke. “Not like you do. No one got me going like you. And then you were so adorable afterwards…”

Niall felt his face flush, the warmth spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears.

“Mm, just like now,” Liam hummed, pressing a few short kisses to Niall’s jaw before sealing their lips together.

“I’m dreaming this,” Niall half-laughed.

“No, gorgeous, this is 100% real,” Liam assured him with a smile.

A shaky breath left Niall’s mouth. “I just can’t believe it.”

“Then believe this,” Liam murmured, his hand wandering from Niall’s hip to his crotch and squeezing. He smiled more when Niall let out a surprised half-moan. “You know what I get to do now, Niall?”

Shaking his head a little as his chest rose and fell quickly, Niall resisted the urge to thrust up into Liam’s hand.

Liam ducked his head, kissing Niall’s throat before nuzzling his face into the juncture between his omega’s neck and shoulder. “I get to bond with you. Knot you and mark you as mine.” The corner of his mouth curled up when he felt a twitch under his hand. “You want that, baby?”

Another shaky breath rattled from Niall’s lungs. “God, Liam…”

“I said, do you want that?” Liam pressed.

“Yes, yes,” Niall panted, catching his lower lip between his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hey, now, eyes open,” Liam prompted, smoothing his free hand up and down Niall’s side. “What were you going to tell me before?”

“Huh?”

“Before, when I told you I was taking my mate.”

Niall blinked for a moment before his confusion cleared. “I love you.”

A confused half-smile crossed Liam’s face. “What?”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you. I’ve been miserable these past few days because you said you were taking your mate soon. And I love you, Liam, so much. I thought you’d never choose me. Then Louis told me to just tell you, that maybe it’d influence your choice, but as if one measly omega being heartbroken was gonna change what you wanted.”

The look Liam gave Niall was soft and fond. “You silly boy,” he chuckled. “You never noticed how much attention I gave you?” The clueless look he received answered Liam’s question. “Did you know that I never stayed overnight with the other omegas? Even when I could? And I’d touch your shoulder or ruffle your hair as I walked past you in camp. I never did that with the girls.” He leaned right in close to Niall’s lips. “And I never…” Kiss. “Not once…” Kiss. “Kissed them.”

Niall’s eyes widened. “But in heat-”

“Ssh,” Liam hushed gently, quietening Niall with another short kiss. “They’re not as needy as you are in heat,” he smiled, earning another blush. “The girls would whine and gasp and hold onto my shoulders, and usually they were fine after one round. You, you beg and whimper and squeak and cling and needneedneed and it drives me crazy. And you’re so gorgeous when you come. So,  _so_  gorgeous.”

Niall blushed a deep red at that. “You’re always gorgeous,” he whispered.

“So are you,” Liam chuckled, kissing along Niall’s jaw to his ear. Once there, he breathed heavily, “But nothing and no one is as gorgeous as you mid-orgasm.”

Only feeling his cheeks growing hotter, Niall fixed his gaze on Liam’s shoulder.

“Hey, that’s a compliment, babe,” Liam smiled. He pressed a kiss behind Niall’s ear, then trailed them down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his sweatpants. “Mm… can smell you, babe…”

Niall shuddered, barely managing to smother a moan. “Liam…” he breathed out.

“Can’t wait 'til your next heat,” Liam murmured against Niall’s tummy as he tugged the blonde’s sweatpants down and off. “It’ll be even more intense. I get to make you feel so good for so much longer.” He kissed just below Niall’s navel, then nuzzled his face into the omega’s crotch and took a deep breath in through his nose.

“Liam,” Niall moaned, squirming and unable to fight the short, shallow thrust of his hips into Liam’s face. “Please…”

Humming, Liam lifted his head just enough to allow him to pull his T-shirt off, then hooked his fingers under the waistband of Niall’s boxers. With a short tug, he freed his omega from the constraints of his boxers, sliding them down and off his legs. “Hmm… look at you,” he murmured, kissing around the base of Niall’s cock. With a hum of satisfaction, Liam moved further down and licked over Niall’s balls, gently sucking one into his mouth and working it with his lips.

“Liam,” Niall whimpered desperately, writhing on the floor.

Moving back to kissing and licking over Niall’s balls, Liam cooed, “Not long now, baby. Patience, love.”

“Need you in me now,” Niall whined.

“Ssh…” Liam took another few moments caressing Niall’s balls with his tongue before sucking the other into his mouth.

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m gonna come, Liam,” Niall gasped, feeling his stomach tighten. He whined when Liam stopped, fisting his hand in the blanket underneath him. The excitement in his tummy slowly died down, making him squirm uncomfortably. “Liam,” he complained.

“Ssh…” Liam slid his hands under Niall’s thighs, pushing them up and smoothing his palms up and down the length of them. “Can you feel it, Niall? The heat?”

“But… but I-” Niall’s back arched as much as it could in his position, a high-pitched gasp leaving his mouth as an unexpected heat rushed through him. “Fuck…” he squeaked, feeling a familiar wetness between his cheeks.

“It’ll only last as long as it’s needed, babe,” Liam assured him. “It’s just to help with bonding.” Lowering his head again, Liam licked around Niall’s entrance, circling the muscle before plunging his tongue inside. He bobbed his head to push his tongue in and out, earning a thoroughly pleasing noise from Niall’s throat. Lifting his head again and spreading Niall’s legs, Liam moved to hover above his face again. “So wet for me, baby.”

“In me, in me, in me,  _please_ ,” Niall begged, grasping Liam’s shoulders. “Please, Liam, get inside me. Need to feel you fill me up.”

Liam shoved his pants and boxers down, kicking them off as he explored Niall’s chest with his lips and hands. He moved one hand down to pump his own cock for a moment, then lined up with Niall. “Here we go, baby.” He pushed his hips forward and hissed as he sank deeper into Niall’s wet heat. “Baby, feels so good,” Liam mumbled into the blonde’s neck. “Mine. Mine, mine, mine…” He grunted once he was completely buried in his omega. “Mm, mine…” His lips stumbled up the blonde’s neck to messily claim his in a kiss, one arm wrapping around Niall’s hips and the other fisting his hair. “All mine,” he whispered possessively into Niall’s mouth.

“All yours,” Niall panted.

“Ssh… just let me kiss you.” Liam silenced any reply with his lips, his tongue diving into Niall’s mouth and greedily lapping up his words. “Mine,” he breathed in the brief second their lips parted for air. He drew his hips back and suddenly snapped them forward, Niall’s hands clutching at his back. With little warning, Liam picked up a fast rhythm, swallowing Niall’s moan. He freed Niall’s mouth in favour of kissing down his neck, allowing the blonde to ramble.

“Liam, Liam, fucking love you. Yeah, there, yeah, yeah, yeah! Liam! Oh, fuck, right there! Mm… yeah…  _ugh_! Liam!”

Liam’s eyes fluttered closed as he listened to Niall blabber and groan, mouth aching as he felt his teeth changing. “So mouthy in heat. Keep talking. So hot, Niall, so desperate,” he growled.

“Fill me up, Liam, want your pups…”

Liam snapped and bit into Niall’s neck, sinking his teeth in deep.

Niall screamed, his fingernails cutting into Liam’s skin with the force of his grasp as he came hard between them. “ _Liam_!”

Wanting nothing more than to watch Niall’s face, Liam withdrew his teeth and lifted to the perfect view. “Fuck, baby, so pretty…” Liam grunted, his orgasm swamping him. “Jesus…”

When Niall finished with a gasp, he took a few moments to gather himself again. “Wow, Liam…” He lifted a hand to cup Liam’s cheek, his alpha shuddering and moaning softly above him as he filled him up. With a lazy smile, Niall moved to lift his head, but whimpered at the pain in the side of his neck. He brought a hand up to touch his neck, panic shooting through him. “Liam… Liam, I’m bleeding…”

“Ssh, ssh,” Liam cooed, body still shuddering. “Shit… hold still, baby.” Slowly moving so his face was between Niall’s neck and shoulder, Liam started lapping at the bloody mess with his tongue.

After a couple of minutes, Niall let his shoulders relax, feeling Liam pressing little kisses to the once-sore spot. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do that straight away,” Liam murmured, nose still pressed against Niall’s neck. “I-I…” Grunting, Liam let out a shuddering breath, the tiny constant rolling of his hips slowing to a stop. “Okay…” he breathed out.

“That was intense,” Niall noted quietly. He glanced down at himself, laying a hand over his bloated tummy. “Wow…”

“You look so beautiful,” Liam whispered, rubbing small circles on the side of Niall’s tummy. “Sweetheart, so beautiful…” He buried his face in Niall’s neck, gently rubbing his nose under his omega’s jaw. “You’re mine, now,” Liam whispered.

“We’re bonded now?” Niall asked quietly.

“We are,” Liam smiled. He leaned down and kissed Niall wholeheartedly. “You’re the most important omega in the pack.”

“The luckiest, maybe,” Niall laughed half-heartedly.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Liam hummed, nuzzling his face into Niall’s neck. “I love you, you idiot. No amount of luck could make me fall in love with you.”

Niall rested his hands in the curve of Liam’s back, closing his eyes and taking the moment in. “I love you,” he whispered.

“And now we’re together forever,” Liam smiled, rolling them onto their sides.

With a sleepy hum, Niall agreed, “Forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I won’t be long, love,” Liam murmured, kissing Niall’s forehead as he readied himself for his hunt. “We just need some food for the pack.”

Niall pouted up at his alpha, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s middle. “Li, my heat’s soon.”

“I know, love, that’s why I need to hunt now. That way, I can be here when your heat starts and we won’t be interrupted by hungry betas complaining there isn’t any food.”

“You’re practically a babysitter,” Niall mumbled, nuzzling his face into Liam’s neck. “Making sure everyone’s fed.”

“There aren’t any babies in this pack, Nialler,” Liam chuckled. “Just toddlers and childish men.”

Humming, Niall nodded twice. “Please be back for my heat,” he whispered.

Liam smiled and kissed the top of Niall’s head. “I will, beautiful.”

“Because I’d like there to be a baby around here,” Niall added even softer.

Liam gave a small, sad sigh. “I know, love.”

“I feel like all the girls that didn’t really want kids ended up pregnant straight away,” Niall mumbled. “And me and Perrie and Ariana all really want kids and…”

“I know, babe, I know.” Cradling Niall’s face in both hands, Liam pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “We’ll get there, love.” With another kiss, he added, “But not if I don’t head off hunting now.”

Niall nodded his head, rocking up onto his toes for one last kiss before Liam headed off out of the camp. He sighed and watched his alpha disappear into the trees.

“Niall!”

Turning to see the girl hurrying up to him, Niall frowned slightly. “Ari, what’re you doing running around?”

Ariana’s eyes and smile were wide. “My heat should’ve started by now, but it hasn’t.” Grabbing Niall’s hands, she beamed, “Me and Haz are finally getting a family!”

Niall forced a smile onto his face. “That’s great, Ari.” He returned her energetic hug before she rushed back to Harry. “Just great,” he whispered. With a heavy sigh, Niall retreated to the alpha tent, closing up the door and curling up on his side on the floor, one palm pressed against his flat tummy. “Is it possible to miss something you’ve never had?” he asked himself. “Or is it just missing out?” Blowing out a shaky breath, he closed his eyes in the hopes of taking a nap before his heat reared its head.

 

The sound of a scream woke Niall sharply from his nap. He took a moment to place himself, then scrambled out of the tent to the sounds of more screams. He grabbed Sophia’s arm as she rushed past with her son clutched to her chest. “Soph, what’s going on?” he asked quickly.

“There’s another pack here,” Sophia blurted out, turning and running again as a wolf charged past them.

Niall gazed around at the panicked mess of their camp. “Harry, Zayn, get the other betas organised. Louis help me get the omegas and children out of here,” he instructed. “Now!” he shouted when the three betas stood staring at him for a moment. Louis gathered a few of the remaining omegas from the camp area and ushered them away, Niall directing the rest after him. He scanned the camp quickly for anyone else, suddenly finding himself face-down on the ground with an aching in his knee.

“What’ve we got here, then?”

Quickly turning over, Niall found himself being towered over by a man and a wolf. “A-alpha,” Niall stammered, backing away from the man and ignoring the pain in his knee. A tiny feeling of relief melted some of his terror when he heard the betas defending their camp.

“You’re the alpha’s little pet, aren’t you?” the man above him sneered. “Where’s your master, pet?”

“I’m not a p-pet,” Niall replied, attempting to sound strong and failing miserably with a small whimper.

“Of course not,” the man babied. He glanced to the wolf beside him. “Get him.”

Niall shrieked as the wolf bit roughly into his leg, screaming in a way only an omega could. Tears rushed down his face as he tried to curl up protectively, but the wolf wouldn’t let go. “ _Liam_!” he wailed.

“Your alpha can’t hear you,” the man smirked, coming closer as the wolf beside him dug his teeth deeper into Niall’s calf. “It’s just us now.”

 

Liam was glad he had quickly found and made his kills. He was desperate to get back to Niall, who he knew needed him there. Heat or no heat, his omega was upset.

Just as he had hooked his kills over his shoulders and was about to start back, he heard a scream that he felt shake through his bones. Only one person in the world could scream and affect him like that.

“ _Liam_!”

Before even thinking, Liam was off at a run, shifting mid-step and bolting through the trees. Another horrifying wail of his name rattled through him and he burst into the camp, unleashing a bark that stilled all motion in the area. Every wolf froze, eyes on Liam’s furious stance.

Liam’s ears picked up the sounds of Niall crying, his eyes meeting those of the man looming over his omega. Shaking his kills off his back, Liam stalked over to the man, who straightened his back proudly.

“So, you’re the alpha we all hear so much about?” the man sneered. “How pathetic.” He strolled right up to Liam and ducked the tiny bit it took to be at face level with the huge wolf. “All this? This is mine now. I-”

Liam promptly cut the man off by snapping his jaw shut around his neck, making him screech in a very unmanly fashion. Ripping his head back and tearing a chunk from the man’s throat, Liam let him collapse to the ground. He spat the hunk of fresh at the still body of the man, then barked loud enough to scare the rest of the rival pack away.

“ _Liam_.”

By Niall’s side in an instant, Liam quickly shifted back and pulled his sobbing omega into his chest. “Niall, baby.” Liam rocked them gently back and forth, stroking the back of Niall’s head as the blonde clutched at his back. “Harry!” he barked, the beta immediately beside him. “Fix his leg.”

Niall cried out when Harry touched his calf, pressing his face into Liam’s throat. “L-Liam, he-”

“Ssh, ssh,” Liam hushed gently, running his fingers through Niall’s hair. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I’m here.” He watched Harry clean and wrap Niall’s wound tightly, giving the beta the nod to leave. “Where are the other omegas, baby?”

“Th-they… they-re…” Niall took a deep, horribly shaky breath, then swallowed hard. “Th-they’re with L-Louis. I th-think. I d-didn’t s-see where they w-went…”

Holding Niall close, Liam assured him, “I can see Louis bringing them back now.” He waved Louis over. “Lou, can you take Niall to our tent?”

“N-no, Liam, don’t-” Niall panicked, grasping at Liam tightly.

“Ssh, love, I just need to check everyone’s okay,” Liam assured him. “Then I’ll come and stay with you for the rest of the day, okay? When I know everyone’s here, I’m all yours.” He helped Niall up off the ground, gently letting Louis take the omega’s weight. “Stay with him ‘til I get there,” Liam instructed, then waved them on.

Zayn and Josh appeared either side of Liam as he began walking through the camp to inspect the damage. “Everyone’s here,” Zayn told him, handing Liam a damp towel to wash the blood off his face with. “There’s not too much damage done.”

“Get  _that_  out of here,” Liam ordered, nodding to the dead body in the middle of the camp. “Who was that?” he asked, wiping his chin and hands.

“Shahid,” Josh replied.

“Don’t you have a mate called Shahid?” Liam asked Zayn.

“Not anymore,” Zayn answered simply.

“Well, if everyone’s accounted for, I need to go look after Niall.” When both Zayn and Josh nodded, Liam threw the bloody towel to the side and headed for his tent, quickly ducking inside.

Niall’s head snapped up as soon as Liam appeared, reaching for him childishly. “Liam.”

“I’m here, love.” Sitting beside his omega and lifting him into his lap, Liam told Louis, “You go find your girl.”

With a thankful look, Louis hurried out of the tent.

Steadily stroking Niall’s back, Liam asked, “How’re you feeling, beautiful?”

“Scared,” Niall whispered, tucking his head under Liam’s chin.

“No need, love,” Liam murmured. “He won’t be coming back for you.”

“But the guy that bit me could.”

Liam pressed a kiss to the top of Niall’s head. “They won’t come here again,” he assured the blonde. “I killed their alpha. They know I’m stronger than any of them.”

Shaking slightly, Niall mumbled, “At least you’re back now.”

“In time for your heat,” Liam smiled, ducking his head to kiss Niall’s lips.

Niall frowned slightly. “My heat should’ve started by now, shouldn’t it?”

Burying his nose in Niall’s neck and breathing deeply, Liam commented, “I can’t smell it. But…” He sniffed at his omega’s neck again. “But I’ll tell you what I can smell.”

Frowning deeper, Niall asked, “What?”

Liam kissed his way up Niall’s neck to his ear, then whispered, “You’re pregnant.”

“What…?” Niall’s eyes widened, meeting Liam’s. “I'm… Really?” he breathed.

“Really,” Liam chuckled. “I’ll bet my life that’s what I can smell.” Nuzzling Niall’s cheek, Liam whispered, “You’re having a baby.”

“Maybe,” Niall giggled, squirming away from Liam’s cold nose. “Or my heat’s just late.”

“You’ve usually started by now, Nialler,” Liam reasoned. “I’d know; I’ve been riding through your heats for longer than we’ve been bonded.”

Leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder, Niall murmured, “I know. I just don’t want to be getting my hopes up yet. We’ll wait 'til the morning before we agree that’s what it is, okay?”

Despite his words, Liam could see the excitement in Niall’s eyes. “Alright, babe, we’ll wait 'til morning.”

 

“C'mon, Liam, please?” Louis practically whined. “We don’t have much food left, and Niall’s due any time now. You’re not gonna want to go hunting for a bit after the baby’s born.”

Liam heaved a sighed and pushed himself to his feet. “Alright,” he conceded. “But only because I want to spend time with Niall.”

“And your baby,” Louis added cheekily.

A dopey smile spread across Liam’s face. “Yeah, and our baby.” With a sigh, he told Louis, “I’ll just let Nialler know.” He headed off towards their tent and slipped inside. “How’re you doing, babe?”

Niall, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor with his arms around his tummy, looked up at Liam with a sleepy smile. “Tired,” he replied.

“That’s okay, love,” Liam murmured, sitting himself beside his omega and wrapping both arms around him. Kissing Niall’s temple, he sighed, “I have to go out hunting so we have food for the few days after this one’s born.” He rubbed his hand over Niall’s belly. “Lou’s been nagging me.”

“Okay,” Niall nodded, leaning into the alpha. “I’ll wait.”

“I can’t imagine the baby will,” Liam chuckled, bringing one hand up to stroke Niall’s hair. “I’ll try to be quick, but I’ll have to catch a fair few animals to last a few days.”

Nodding again, Niall assured him, “You take your time. Don’t stress yourself.” He pressed a tiny kiss to Liam’s collarbone. “Go on, the sooner you go, the sooner you’re back, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Squeezing his arms around his omega, Liam pulled away. “I’ll see you later, babe,” he whispered, pressing one last kiss to Niall’s lips before standing up and heading out of the tent.

Niall sighed and stretched his neck, carefully climbing to his feet and shuffling out into the camp. He gave Ariana a slight wave when she grinned up at him from her place by the fire, a tiny swaddled baby in her arms. “Morning, Ari.”

“Hey, Ni!” Ariana waved him over and gestured for him to sit beside her. “Where’s Liam?” she asked, helping him down.

“Hunting,” Niall replied, grunting slightly as he finally sat on the bench beside Ariana. “I’m due anytime now, so he’s off getting food so he can spend as much time with me and our baby as possible.” He winced and rubbed his tummy soothingly. “Calm down, bub,” he half-laughed.

“But if you’re due anytime now… what happens if-?”

“Ow,” Niall hissed, a hand flying to his back. “What was that?”

Sitting on Ariana’s other side, Harry pecked his omega’s cheek. With a small frown, he sniffed the air. “Uh, Niall…?”

Niall shook his head. “No, no, please don’t say what I think you’re about to say.”

“But… I think you are,” Harry told him regretfully.

Still shaking his head, Niall muttered, “No, no, no, no, he’s not here…”

Sharing a look with Ariana, Harry stood and held his hands out for Niall. “C'mon, Ni, let’s get you to your tent.”

“No, it's… not yet, it can’t-”

“Niall, c'mon,” Ariana insisted.

With a pitiful look, Niall took Harry’s hands.

 

Liam felt oddly refreshed as he returned from his hunt. He left his haul in its usual place before noticing his pack giving him odd looks. “Everyone alright?” Liam asked as he wiped his hands clean on a towel.

“You might want to check your omega,” Louis suggested, nodding in the direction of their tent.

A deep frown creased Liam’s forehead as he made his way over to his tent and let himself in. The frown melted, however, when he stepped inside to find Niall cradling a tiny bundle to his chest. “Nialler?”

Niall lifted his head, eyes tired and a sleepy smile on his face. “Li.”

Sitting himself down beside Niall, Liam wrapped an arm around his middle. “Are you okay?” he asked, stroking Niall’s hair with his free hand.

“I’m alright,” Niall hummed, leaning his head against Liam’s shoulder. He carefully moved the blanket aside to show his alpha the suckling baby. “Ari and Haz helped me. Ari said he’s gorgeous.” After a short silence, Niall whispered, “You weren’t here.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Liam mumbled, burying his face in Niall’s hair. “I was so busy looking after the pack I missed out on looking after you.”

“S'alright.” Nuzzling into Liam’s collarbone, Niall whispered, “You’ve got lots of stuff to do. But-” he interrupted himself with a yawn, “you’ve got a baby now.”

“We,” Liam corrected, kissing the top of Niall’s head. “We’ve got a baby.”

Giggling a little, Niall nodded his head. “We’re parents.”

“Yeah.” Gently stroking their baby’s cheek, Liam commented, “We need a name. I mean, if you haven't…”

“Of course I didn’t,” Niall laughed tiredly. “I didn’t have any control over when the baby came, but I wasn’t gonna name him without his daddy here.”

“What do you reckon, then?” Liam asked, gently knocking his forehead against Niall’s temple.

After a moment’s thought, Niall suggested, “Edward?”

Liam smiled and kissed the side of Niall’s head. “Sounds perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Eddie!” Niall called across the camp, sighing as he searched around for the busy four-year-old. “Eddie, Daddy will be back soon!” He rubbed a hand over his very pregnant baby bump, squinting in the hopes of improving his vision. “Eddie!”

“Papa.”

Niall spun around to find a curious-looking little boy with his blonde head tilted to the side. “Eddie, c'mon, buddy,” he sighed, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Dinner. Daddy will be back soon.” Glancing around, he asked, “Where’s Rose?”

Turning around, Eddie called out, “Rosie!” At his call, a little girl his height came hurrying over, golden-brown curls springing lightly. “Here, Papa,” Eddie told his father with a cheeky smile.

“Come on, both of you,” Niall sighed, rolling his eyes fondly. “Dinner.” He took one of each of the children’s hands and led them through the camp.

“Uncle Niall?” Rose asked, looking up at him innocently.

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Where Uncle Liam go?”

Sitting both children down besides the cooking fire and handing each a bowl of food, Niall explained, “Another pack has been trying to scare us away. Your Uncle Liam is out there scaring them back.”

“Yes!” Eddie cheered, punching the air. “Go Daddy!”

“Yeah,” Niall chuckled, ruffling Eddie’s hair. He checked over his shoulder, a small sigh leaving his mouth. “He should be back soon, so you’ll get some time to play before bed.”

Eddie nodded his head and happily ate his dinner.

Looking up at Niall, Rose began, “Uncle Niall?”

“Mm hmm?” Niall hummed, organising his own serving of dinner.

“Do I have a daddy?”

Niall cringed hard at the question and sat beside the little girl. “Yes, sweetie, you do,” he answered carefully.

Frowning, Rose asked, “Where? Because Eddie has a daddy, and Lucas and Debbie and Pete all have daddies.”

“How about we wait until Uncle Liam’s back before we talk about this, eh?” Niall suggested, rubbing Rose’s back. He ducked a little to whisper in her ear. “We’ll wait until Eddie’s asleep, yeah?”

A cheeky, excited grin spread across Rose’s face. “Okay,” she whispered back with an eager nod.

“Guess who’s home.”

Eddie’s eyes went wide and he sat his food aside before running in the direction of the voice. “Daddy!”

Scooping Eddie up off the ground and tickling his tummy, Liam asked him, “How was your day, mister?”

“Good! Me and Rosie played hide and seek, but I’m too good so Rosie never finds me,” Eddie beamed proudly, puffing his little chest out.

“I hope you don’t tease her,” Liam chuckled, a note of seriousness carrying in his words.

“No, Daddy.” Eddie shook his head, his face filling with the same seriousness and reminding Niall just how much like his daddy he was.

Sitting down beside Niall and kissing his cheek, Liam let Eddie go back to his dinner and asked his omega, “How was everything?”

“Alright,” Niall shrugged. “Cleaning, cooking, missing you… the usual.”

Liam shook his head with a grin and stole a quick kiss. “This one alright?” he checked, rubbing his hand over Niall’s belly.

“She’s fine,” Niall nodded, a fond smile on his face as he watched Liam caressing his tummy. “But Rosie’s asked why she doesn’t have a dad,” he whispered.

Meeting Niall’s eyes, Liam heaved out a heavy sigh. “Right.”

“I’ve told her we’ll talk about it once Eddie’s asleep,” Niall explained quietly. “But I don’t want to.”

“We’ll have to eventually,” Liam reasoned.

“Yeah, but did it have to happen so soon?” Niall leaned his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Poor thing.”

 

After Eddie and Rose had wrestled with Liam for half an hour, both children were exhausted. Eddie fell asleep almost instantly with a mumbled, “‘Night, daddies.”

“Rosie,” Niall murmured, beckoning her closer. “Do you want to talk now?”

Blinking away the sleepy look in her eyes, Rose nodded her head. She followed Niall and Liam out of their tent and settled on the ground outside it.

“You were asking about your daddy, Rose?” Liam asked, watching Rose settle herself in Niall’s lap. When she nodded, Liam told her, “Your daddy was one of my best friends. He was careful when we planned things, always made sure we’d thought of everything.”

“Who is he?” Rose asked.

“His name was Harry,” Niall explained gently. “He cared a lot about you, Rosie. And your mummy.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “I have a mummy, too?”

Rubbing Rose’s back, Niall whispered, “Yeah. Her name was Ariana.”

“But,” Liam began, taking both of Rose’s hands in his own, “they’re not here anymore. There’s another pack, the one I was keeping away today. They came here before, before you were born, but I killed their alpha. Now they’re angry with me and want to hurt my pack. They came back. They have a new alpha now, and they attacked us.” Squeezing Rose’s hands, he explained, “The other pack… killed your mummy and daddy. Harry was helping me and the other betas protect you and the other children, and the omegas, like Uncle Niall. One of the other pack got your mummy, and Harry went after them.” Stroking Rose’s hair, Liam told her, “Harry’s last words were that he wanted Uncle Niall and me to look after you. You were only little.”

Rose stared at Liam with tiny shining tears in her eyes. “My mummy and daddy died?” she asked so quietly and pathetically that Niall had to squeeze his eyes shut to hold his tears.

“Yes, sweetie,” Liam nodded. “That’s why Uncle Niall and me look after you.”

Looking between her two guardians, Rose asked, “B-but you not die. You stay here?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Niall murmured, pulling Rose as close as he could with his tummy in the way. “We promised your mummy and daddy that we’d take care of you. We’ll always be here.”

“Okay.” Rose cuddled into Niall’s belly, eyes drooping tiredly. “Bed now, Uncle Niall?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Niall nodded. He let Liam lift the little girl and duck into the tent to tuck her in. Sighing heavily, he rubbed at his eyes.

“You okay, babe?” Liam asked as he sat down beside the blonde.

Dropping his head onto Liam’s shoulder, Niall mumbled, “Yeah.”

“She had to find out someday,” Liam reminded him, rubbing Niall’s back soothingly.

“Yeah, I know.” With another sigh, he pulled himself up off his alpha. “’M gonna turn in, too.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Liam smiled, helping his omega off the ground and assisting him quietly into their tent. “We’ll get some sleep and relax tomorrow, okay?” he whispered, carefully lowering Niall onto their bed on the floor before curling up with him, his chest against his omega’s back. “Not long before we add to our little family. Better make the most of these last few days.”

“Mm hmm,” Niall hummed, closing his eyes and snuggling back against his alpha. “Tired.”

“Go to sleep, babe,” Liam whispered, kissing the back of Niall’s neck and settling down to sleep.

 

“Liam!”

Setting down his kills, Liam turned to Louis as the brunette came rushing up to him frantically. “What’s wrong?” Liam half-laughed.

“Niall.”

Liam’s face suddenly turned deathly serious. “What’s happened?”

“They took him,” Louis blurted out, wringing his hands nervously. “We couldn't… there was… We didn’t know what to do!”

“Get the others,” Liam growled out, claws already drawing. “Tell Zayn to stay behind and guard the women and children. We’re getting Niall back.” Louis hurried off just as Liam fully shifted, barking loudly. The rest of the betas were instantly scrambling out to meet him, then stumbled after him as he took off at a run towards where he knew the other pack had set up camp.

 

Niall could smell Liam coming before he could hear or see him. He felt himself almost sob in relief, but held it in.

“What’s that?” muttered the alpha beside him, standing and sniffing the air.

Everyone in the camp jumped in fright when Liam and his betas burst through the trees, barking and snarling. Liam stalked over to the other alpha, who stood defensively between him and Niall.

“He’s mine now,” the alpha sneered.

Liam shifted back, straightening his back and standing tall. “Wrong,” he growled.

Before another word could be said, Niall yelped, clutching his tummy. “Oh, no no no no no no no…” he whined.

The alpha smirked widely. “Ah, my baby.”

Liam barked, the sound tearing through every beta in the camp. “ _My_  baby.” He prowled right up to the other alpha, glaring at him eye to eye. “What’s your name?”

The alpha raised an eyebrow. “Max. Why?”

“Just wanted to know what name to put on the gravestone.” Liam slashed at Max’s throat, sending the other alpha staggering backwards. “Louis!” he ordered before launching himself at Max again.

Louis ran to Niall’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and touching his other hand to the blonde’s tummy. “Ni?”

“Oh my god, Louis, help me,” Niall begged, grabbing Louis’ hand and squeezing hard. “Oh god, oh god… I can’t have my baby here, I can’t, I can't…”

“Ssh…” Louis glanced to where Liam and Max were duelling in the middle of the camp. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“No, we have to wait for Liam,” Niall stated firmly. “I’m not going anywhere without him, I need my a-alpha.”

Louis huffed out a sigh, but nodded his head, petting Niall’s hair when he whimpered in pain.

“Do you know what happened to the last alpha who tried to take my Niall?” Liam growled, stalking around Max defensively.

“Tell me,” Max smirked, wiping the blood off his chin.

“I’ll give you a hint.” Liam set his feet in a preparatory stance. “This used to be his pack.” He launched himself at Max, shifting mid-jump and snapping his jaws shut around Max’s throat. Max screeched for as long as he could, the sound morphing into a gurgling as his throat filled with blood. When his body ceased its convulsing, Liam let him go, Max’s body crumpling onto the ground. He snarled at the remnants of the rival pack, who scampered away with whimpers and whines.

“ _Liam_!” Niall yelled.

Liam scrambled over to his omega, shifting back in the process. “Niall, babe…” He carefully bundled his omega up in his arms, kissing his forehead when Niall let out a short cry of pain. “Ssh… I’m here this time, my darling,” Liam cooed, pressing kisses over Niall’s cheek and ignoring the blood dripping down his chin and neck. “Back to camp!” he announced. “Clear a tent out.” The betas all ran to obey their alpha, who hurried as quickly but as gently as he could.

“At least you’re here this time,” Niall breathed out, pressing his forehead against Liam’s shoulder as another sensation to focus on, rather than the pain in his abdomen.

“I am,” Liam smiled ruefully. “Covered in blood, but I’m here.”

“You’re here and I’m not gonna have to have our baby in the middle of someone else’s c-camp.” Niall tensed up, gritting his teeth as he clung to Liam’s shoulders. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…”

As soon as Liam set foot in their camp, he called for Louis. “Can you look after Edward and Rose for the next few hours?” he checked.

“Of course,” Louis nodded.

“Papa?” Eddie asked worriedly from Louis’ feet, gazing up at Niall.

“I’m o-okay, Eddie,” Niall managed, scrunching his face up in pain and gripping Liam’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Eddie moved to cling to Liam’s leg. “Daddy, is Papa okay?”

“He’ll be fine, Eddie,” Liam assured the boy with a smile. “You and Rosie go with Uncle Lou, okay? I’ll look after Papa.”

Eddie and Rose followed Louis away from the tent, eyes still on Niall as Liam carried him away.

“God, why does this have to be so painful?” Niall muttered as Liam lowered him onto the floor of the cleared tent.

“Would it feel like as much of an achievement if it didn’t hurt?” Liam asked, helping his omega to sit leaning back on his arms.

Huffing out a short laugh, Niall stated, “Pushing a baby out of me would feel like an achievement without the pain. Trust me.” He took a few long, deep breaths, then suggested, “Wipe your mouth.”

Liam rolled his eyes but did as Niall recommended, wiping away the drying blood that had flooded down his chin, neck and chest. “Do you need me here?” he asked as he sidled up beside his omega.

“Of course I bloody do,” Niall muttered, relaxing the tiniest bit when his alpha wrapped an arm around his back. “Thank you for coming to get me,” he whispered.

“No one touches my omega and gets away with it,” Liam murmured, pressing kisses against Niall’s cheek. “No one.”

“Gah!” Niall tensed his whole body up with a whine of pain. “Jesus Christ…”

“Ssh…” Liam cooed, stroking Niall’s hair. “I’m here. I’m here.”

 

“Papa?”

Niall glanced up from the tiny suckling baby to his son as the boy cautiously stepped into the tent. “Hey, Eddie,” he murmured, blinking tiredly. “Come meet your sister.”

Eddie toddled over to his papa and leaned over his shoulder to see his baby sister. “Wow…”

Smiling fondly, Liam ushered Rose into the tent, too, sitting on the opposite side of Niall to Eddie with Rose in his lap. “Isn’t she tiny?” he asked the two four-year-olds.

“What’s she called?” Eddie asked quietly, clearly still in awe of his sister.

“Harriet,” Niall replied. “Ari for short.” He sent Rose a little smile. “After your mummy and daddy, Rosie.”

Rose smiled so wide she looked as though she would burst. “Harriet,” she murmured, leaning over to see.

“Our perfect little family,” Liam whispered in Niall’s ear.

“Completely perfect,” Niall agreed, kissing Liam softly before settling his head on his alpha’s shoulder. “Completely.


End file.
